Legacy
by Kelby
Summary: Post RENT Mark runs into someone from the old days. Completed! Reviews welcomed and adored!
1. Default Chapter

LEGACY  
  
  
  
Mark scanned the shelves of the video store. God don't they ever get anything new here? I'm not sure which is more depressing. The crap people call movies, or the fact that I've seen just about everything here.  
  
"Hey Cohen, I got that independent thing you wanted." The counter guy called to him.  
  
No, the most depressing part is the fact that I'm here so much, all the video store people know my name. "Thanks." He called back while stepping around a woman looking at video. "Excuse me." He smiled at her as she looked up. Something about her eyes stuck him. Like he'd seen her before.  
  
"Mark?" She asked timidly. "Mark Cohen?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turned to look at her. He didn't think he knew her, but something about her was familiar. Like when you look at someone's sister and see a family resemblance.  
  
"Oh my god, it is you. I can't believe it. I almost didn't recognize you without your glasses." She realized by the look on his face he had no clue who she was. Well, years change people. He certainly had. He'd grown up from that skinny college boy she had once known. Into a pretty good- looking man. But at the same time he had a worn and tired look about him. More than just a hard day look. Like a lot of hard days look about him. "It's me, Chelsea. Chelsea Curtis."  
  
Mark's mind racked his brain, as she started talking to him he realized he did know her, or at least had, somewhere along the line. She looked so familiar, but yet different. Not different, older. That was it, she was from long ago, when they were all so young and stupid and naïve.  
  
Then it clicked and he started to smile. She had hung out with them when he had first moved into the city and moved in with Roger. Back in the very beginning. She used to hang out with Roger for a time, in the early band days. He remembered her singing with them once and awhile. Then nothing. He couldn't remember why she wasn't around anymore. "Chelsea. Wow. You look incredible. What are you doing here? How are you?"  
  
"I just moved back to the city a few months ago." She grinned. "God I can't believe I ran into you. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. Wow. God how long has it been since I've seen you?"  
  
"Nine years." She said without any hesitation. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"You too." He smiled. It was. He had really liked her back then. She was so sweet and nice. Mark wished he could remember why she had disappeared.  
  
When Mark didn't really say anymore she didn't push it. "Well, I should go. I've been running around all day. It was great to see you Mark."  
  
"Yeah, you too Chelsea." He shook his head. As she started to turn away he heard the words coming out of his mouth. "Hey, you want to get a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Mark set the two coffees down on the table and sat down. "Wow I still can't believe I ran into you after all these years."  
  
"Me too." She stirred her coffee. "Like I said I just moved back to the city a few months ago. I never dreamed anybody from back then would still be living around here. God you aren't still living in that horrible 4th floor loft are you? I mean, like I said, I never expected to see anyone around here because I just figured everyone would have moved by now."  
  
"No." He grinned for a second, thinking back on the loft. "We all moved out of there a couple of years ago, but we were there for a long time. A real long time. But I like the East Village. It's home. So I stayed."  
  
"I know what you mean. My mom couldn't understand why I wanted to move back to here when I could stay on Long Island. But I was ready for a change. Something different. And you can't get more different than the East Village at times." She laughed. Mark remembered her laugh. It was soft and quiet, yet still full of life. Memories ran through his brain like random film clips he had shot over the years. Her long brown hair and her laughter. But there was something else about her laugh. Then he remembered what it was. He wasn't just remembering her laughing, he was remembering all of them laughing together. Him, Chelsea, Collins, Maureen and Roger. Roger laughing, that what it was.  
  
"Earth to Mark? You okay?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, just spacing out a little. I just remember some footage I shot of you once. Of a all of us, doing something.stupid probably." He laughed a little.  
  
"And cheap. Whatever we were doing it was cheap." She grinned. "God knows together none of us had two cents to our names!"  
  
"Too true. And for too many years!"  
  
"So what are you doing now a days? Still making movies?" She sipped her coffee.  
  
Mark could tell she was genuinely interested. That was nice. He hadn't felt like anyone had been genuinely interested in what was going on with him in a long time. He told her how he was working at a production house and what he had been up to work wise the last few years. "So what about you? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm an oncology nurse at Sloan Kettering. That's why I moved back to the city from the island. Horrible commute."  
  
"Wow. But that's not what you were going to NYU for was it?" He felt bad he couldn't remember. Actually, he felt like he couldn't remember a lot.  
  
"Uh, no." She let out a little laugh. "I went to NYU for a liberal arts degree. You know, real good use of my parents' money. Especially considering how many classes I skipped so I could sleep after being up with the band all night. But now I love my job. And it works out great. I work three twelve-hour shifts a week. Once a month I pull a fourth shift. Works great and gives me plenty of time at home with my son."  
  
"Wow. So you had a baby? That's great. I mean I guess it's great." Not sure if he said the right thing or not.  
  
She couldn't help laughing at him. "No it is great. He's an incredible kid." She beamed. "He's real smart, can read way above his grade level. And he's a great piano player. He can pick out bits and pieces of stuff and play them by ear. Which I have to say is very impressive seeing as he is only 8 ½!"  
  
"Cool." Mark couldn't help smiling back.  
  
"Yeah, going to nursing school was hard with him being so little and all, but I was lucky. I lived in the basement apartment at my parents. They really helped me out a lot. I never could have done it without them. But when I started working as a full time licensed nurse, it was great. Having to depend on your parents like that makes you really appreciate it when you can finally make enough money to move out and take care of your child on your own. People don't realize the kind of money you can actually make in nursing. And believe me in the beginning I needed every cent."  
  
"Don't you get child support or anything."  
  
"No." She looked down at her coffee cup.  
  
"But I thought it was a lot easier to collect now a days."  
  
"Oh, I guess it is. I never asked for it. Of course it meant living with my parents, but that was okay. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Besides, his father could barely support himself. There was no way he could help support a baby. And at the time I found out I was pregnant, his father wasn't in a good place in life. I didn't want my child exposed to that. I had to make a choice, but I decided we were better off him not being involved. I mean I know he would have probably been a great dad. He was a good person, but like I said, he wasn't in a good place then. And it was only going to get worse if he kept on the way he was going. After awhile, I lost track of him. It was a shame, and I hate that he doesn't know his father, but it was better for my baby."  
  
"Wow. That's pretty incredible. So what's his name?"  
  
"Adam. Want to see a picture?" She was already pulling it out of her wallet and handing it to Mark.  
  
Mark studied it. He could see the resemblance to her in the cheekbones and the hair. But the eyes were different. Defiantly not her. They were a vivid green with an intenseness about them. "He's cute."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
"How did you get to nursing from liberal arts?"  
  
"Well," she set down her coffee cup and took a deep breath. "Not long after after I moved home, and I had the baby, one of my brothers came down with liver cancer. It hit him quick. He was dead within a year and a half. I was home with the baby, so I ended up taking care of him the most. That's when I realized I wanted to become a nurse. So here I am now." She shrugged.  
  
"Wow. Sorry to hear about your brother."  
  
"It's okay. It was a long time ago now. You get over things like that."  
  
No you don't he thought.  
  
"Or at least you get used to the idea more and learn to live with it."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said sadly, playing with his coffee cup. "So, um, where's your son now?"  
  
"Out on Long Island with my parents. I took him out today. He'll be there for the next ten days. Hence the movie rentals. I have the TV, all to myself. I was really excited about a tiny bit of solitude, but I already miss him." She gave a slight pout. "But he was really excited. He's going to day camp for the next week with all his old friends from his old school."  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the day to run into old friends then." Mark clinked his coffee cup against hers.  
  
"I guess so." She grinned back at him just as his stomach growled. "Hungry?" She laughed.  
  
"Actually, yes. I haven't eaten since about six this morning."  
  
"Well do you want to get a bite to eat? I mean if you don't have any plans for tonight."  
  
"Sure. I was just going over Maureen's. She got some new speakers for her entertainment system and wanted me to hook it all up and clean up the mess of wires currently running out of the back of it, but I can do that tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to get her mad at you or anything. But it's kinda cool you guys are still together."  
  
Mark laughed. "That's right, you don't know. Maureen and I are not still together by a long shot. We broke up about seven years ago. But we're still really good friends. All three of us. Me, her, and her girlfriend, Joanne." He grinned.  
  
"Maureen? Girlfriend? I never would have guessed!" She laughed.  
  
"Unfortunately, while we were dating, I never would have either." He laughed. "But Joanne is wonderful, and good for Maureen. Really calmed her down." He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. "Let me just call her."  
  
He waited for her to answer. "Hey, it's me."  
  
"No, I can't make it. I ran into somebody and I'm having dinner with them."  
  
"Because you'd make me box macaroni and cheese, and because we're talking. I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
"Give it up, you've survived this long with out stereo, you'll make it one more night."  
  
"Just a friend. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"I told you, a friend."  
  
"A friend. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye Mo." He hung up before she could say anything more.  
  
Chelsea was grinning. "You didn't want to tell her it was me."  
  
"You obviously don't remember Maureen. Telling her that would produce either a vast amount of questions, or her coming down here to meet us. Either way, I'd never get any dinner."  
  
"Good point. Hey how about I make us dinner. I don't live far from here, and I've got a great bottle of wine sitting at home. And I promise I won't make you box macaroni and cheese. Even though Adam does consider it one of my specialties." She laughed.  
  
"As long as you don't make that, you got a deal." 


	2. 2

Legacy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mark poured more wine into their glasses and sat back against the couch. He realized how comfortable he was sitting there talking to her. It had been a long time since that had happened. Since he had just enjoyed himself like this. The past two years he had been working so much he didn't have time. Well, he said he didn't have time. Dr. Maureen, the great psychologist she thinks she is said he didn't want to have time. That he thought if he just stayed really busy he'd forget and life would pass him by. Maureen was full of it. He just finally had a decent career going. So what if the only people he ever hung out with was his ex- girlfriend and her lesbian lover. There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, this was totally different. Here he was having a great time, with a great girl he once knew.  
  
"Okay, so now that we've drunk almost two bottles of wine, I'm gonna ask. Why did you leave Chelsea? It seems like you just up and disappeared one day. Like we just all of a sudden didn't see you anymore. You didn't even say good bye."  
  
She looked down and ran her finger along the edge of her wineglass. "I know. I'm sorry. I really should have at least said goodbye. I should have, but I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, it was taking all I had to pick up and leave, and saying goodbye to my friends would have been too much."  
  
"But why did you leave?  
  
"I had made some life altering decisions. I needed to get out before it was too late. Before I got myself into big trouble."  
  
Mark took all this in. He had an idea what she was talking about. The time frame she was talking about. "It was because of the band wasn't it? Roger and the guys were just starting to get into the heavy stuff around that time weren't they?"  
  
"Yes." She told him. "They were doing stuff I didn't want to be a part of. I couldn't be a part of. It was better for everyone if I just left. I needed to. Do you understand? I couldn't watch them do that to themselves, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah." Mark said sadly. "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"Mark?" She asked softly. "Can I ask you a question? What ever happened to Roger?"  
  
Mark's eyes went to his glass. He studied his the wine in it for a moment. "He got hooked on heroin and got HIV. He died about two years ago."  
  
"Oh Mark! I'm so sorry." She reached forward and placed a hand on his leg. "I know how close you guys were. I was afraid something like that would happen." She wiped a tear away with her other hand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know, I only sang with them once in awhile, but I went to most of the practices, and most of the shows. The Hungarians were getting good. They were getting known. They were also getting groupies. That's pretty much were the heavy drugs started coming in. Paul and Toby were the first to get into the coke and stuff, and then it just snowballed from there.  
  
"Roger was pretty much just into pot. And speed once in awhile. But they started doing heroin, and well, he was pretty open to the idea. I tried to talk him out of if, all of it. But you know how he was. They were his buddies. His band. Idiots. Makes me crazy to think about it."  
  
Mark realized he was probably drunk and this conversation wouldn't help him any. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "You were his girlfriend then right?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean I wasn't really his girlfriend. We had a strange and twisted relationship. We were more like good friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean we still saw and hung out with other people, but yeah, we were close. More like friends, with benefits. It was easier that way. I couldn't have handled dating Roger on a full time basis. I had a feeling he would have been too controlling. He would get almost jealous of me and the guys hanging out. I would have to remind him that just because we slept together sometimes, didn't make me his girlfriend and then he'd settle back down.  
  
"What a waste. That boy had such talent. He just never believed in himself enough. I always hoped I'd hear him on the radio one day. I knew if I did I would recognize his voice in an instant. I always hoped that for him. I knew that would make him happy. Did he ever get anything like that Mark? Was he ever happy."  
  
God how do you answer that? Roger Davis? Happy? "Well, sort of. I mean he never got famous or on the radio or anything. He did write some stuff he was real proud of though."  
  
"But was he ever happy?"  
  
"For awhile he was. He fell in love with this girl, Mimi. She was great. She was a junkie when he met her, but he helped her get clean, and she stayed that way. They both did. They really loved each other, but then she died. She was positive too. Not from Roger, from before he knew her. They were together for about four years. Well off and on for the first year. Then they were okay for the next three till she died. Then he died the next year. I think he sort of lost all the energy to fight it after that. Her dying took a lot out of him. That was about two years ago."  
  
"What about before that? Before he met her? And when did he get clean?"  
  
"Well, I guess it was not long after you disappeared, he started dating this other girl, April. He was with her for about two years. But they were both junkies big time by then. April killed herself after she found out they had HIV. He got clean after that." He wiped the tears off his cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"April? Short with dark, long hair. Sort of curly?"  
  
"Yeah, that was her. Did you know her?"  
  
"Not really. She was part of that group of groupies. She wasn't around a lot while I was still there. She hung out with the guys that started bringing in the drugs. I never really liked her. I just didn't trust her. I mean I didn't really know her, but I just didn't like her. I remember her being all friendly with Roger one night after a show. All I wanted to do was get away from her. She felt like trouble. I can't believe he ended up with her." She smacked the back of the couch. "Damn it! I told him he needed to stay away from that stuff!"  
  
"Why didn't he listen to you Chels? Why?" The tears were running down his face now. His whole body felt like it weighed about a thousand pounds. He could barely lift his head up to look at her. "Why didn't you stay? Maybe he wouldn't have started dating April. Maybe it would have been different."  
  
"Did he listen to you Mark?"  
  
"No." He said solemnly.  
  
"Well, he wouldn't have listened to me either. He didn't listen to me. That was one of the reasons why I left. He was starting to do stuff and I didn't want any part of it. I couldn't be any part of it. That's why I had to go. If I had stayed, it wouldn't have changed anything Mark. Roger still would have done what he wanted to do. It wouldn't have stopped him. It might have kept him away from that April girl, but it wouldn't have stopped him from doing major drugs. The end result would most likely have been the same for him, and watching that would have killed me too knowing how many people that would have affected."  
  
"Your right. I know that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. To make it sound like it was your fault or anything. I just.I'm sorry Chelsea."  
  
"It's okay Mark." She let him hug her. After a few minutes she shifted and leaned against him, his arms still around her. "You really miss him don't you."  
  
"Yes. He was my best friend. For most of our lives. Since we were kids. We were so much a part of each other's lives, it just feels like part of me is missing with him gone."  
  
"I understand. I really do." 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Oh so nice of you to finally, once again, grace us with your presence Mr. Cohen." Maureen told him sarcastically as she let him into the apartment.  
  
"Hey Mark." Joanne said with a slight grin. She was sitting on the couch reading the Sunday paper, still in her pajamas. "Long time no see."  
  
"Well, I've been busy with work." He walked through the door.  
  
"Work! Ha!"  
  
"Maureen leave him alone. We all get busy with work sometimes. So what have you been doing Mark?"  
  
"More like who have you been doing Mark?"  
  
"Maureen! Behave."  
  
"It's okay, I guess I sort of deserve that. But I come bearing bagels as a piece offering. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"No. You can't blow me off for over a week. And then show up here with a bunch of bagels and think that just makes everything okay in the world."  
  
"Bagels?" Joanne perked up. "You brought bagels?"  
  
"And cream cheese. And a little lox."  
  
Joanne hopped up off the couch. "Okay. You're forgiven."  
  
"Pookie!" Maureen pouted.  
  
"Oh all right! Bad Mark." She smacked his hand. "Now don't do that again." She took the bagel bag from him.  
  
"He was supposed to come over here a week ago Friday to set up the new sound system. You can't just forgive him like that."  
  
"Yes I can. Besides, I'm hungry." Joanne got plates and knives out as Mark poured himself a cup of coffee. He tried to hide his grin behind his cup, but Maureen still saw it. Joanne saw her pout grow but chose to ignore it. "So Mark, while I do forgive you, I don't for a minute believe you blew us off for work. Not this time. So what's her name?"  
  
"Okay, it wasn't work."  
  
"I knew it." Maureen said triumphantly.  
  
Mark and Joanne just looked at her before he continued. "Her name is Chelsea. Chelsea Curtis."  
  
"Hey that's funny, we used to know a Chelsea Curtis." Maureen said, suddenly forgetting she was supposed to be mad at him now that she was getting details.  
  
"Hysterical. Especially because it's the same one." Mark laughed at her. "She moved back to the East Village. She's a nurse up at Sloan Kettering."  
  
"Wow that's like a major blast from the past."  
  
"Who is she?" Joanne asked.  
  
"She used to sing with the Well Hungarians once in awhile. She went to NYU then."  
  
"I didn't think the Well Hungarians had a female singer."  
  
"They didn't really." Mark explained. "Some how she got hooked up with the band. She wasn't really in it, just sang a song here and there."  
  
"Yeah, she was good, considering what she had to work with back then." Maureen laughed.  
  
"Yeah well," Make gave a small laugh too thinking back on some of the stuff Roger was writing when they first began. "She was mainly just friends with the guys and liked the music. She understood it. I think that's how she got in with them in the first placed. She could always see where Roger was going with something as he wrote it. Roger used to say she could visualize what he was trying to write. The music part, not just the lyrics."  
  
"So she just moved back and called you or what?" Maureen asked.  
  
"No, I ran into her at the video store and we started talking and had coffee. That's it."  
  
"That's not just 'it.' That explains last Friday. Now what about the rest of the week?" Maureen demanded.  
  
Mark got a slight smirk on his face. "Okay, so maybe I saw her a few times since then too."  
  
"How many more times Mark?" Joanne asked him.  
  
"A few." He told her. She cocked a questioning eyebrow at him. "Okay, everyday since then."  
  
"Go Marky!" Joanne said biting into her bagel.  
  
"Oh my god Mark! You can't just meet or re-meet someone and then just run off to bed with them for a week. What are you doing?" Maureen demanded.  
  
Both Mark and Joanne just looked at her for a moment like she suddenly developed two heads. Over the years they had developed a sort of kindred spirit with one another where Maureen was concerned. Originally it bothered her greatly, but eventually she realized there was nothing she could do about it and dealt with it. "Perhaps you should stay quiet right now Maureen." Joanne told her before turning back to Mark. "So where is she today that you're suddenly free and able to hang with us inconsequential beings in your newfound universe?"  
  
Mark knew she was teasing. He could tell Joanne was thrilled for him. Maureen too, she just couldn't show it, right now she still had to act somewhat put out. "She went to Long Island to pick up her son. He's been at her parents all week while he went to day camp."  
  
"She's got a kid?"  
  
"Yeah, his name's Adam. He's eight. Cute kid."  
  
"I can't believe you're seeing someone with a kid!"  
  
"Give it up Mo, you can't believe I'm actually seeing someone. Forget the fact they've got a kid." He gave it right back to her, but he wasn't mad, actually he was having fun at the moment.  
  
"I think that's nice Mark. So when do we get to meet her?" Joanne asked him.  
  
"I don't know. Sometime soon. Like I said, she'll be gone all day." He turned to Maureen, knowing kissing up to her always works. "So that means I get to spend the whole day with my two favorite girls. We can do anything you want."  
  
"Well, okay." She told him. "But technically, if you're seeing this girl, we no long qualify as your two favorite girls." Maureen pouted.  
  
"True. Well then I get to spend the day with my two favorite lesbians." He said as he grabbed her and tickled her till she fell to the ground. All the while Joanne just watched, laughing as she ate her bagel.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Well today was fun." Joanne said climbing into bed.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"What's the matter Honeybear?"  
  
"I don't know. I just worry about him."  
  
"Why? This was the happiest I've seen him in years. Literally years. For one of the first times since I met Mark, he was genuinely happy for something going on in his life. Not because of what was going in Roger's or Mimi's or even yours. Just be happy for him and let him be."  
  
"I know. I should. I want to be happy for him. I just worry about him. It's been so long since he's been with anybody. But somebody with a kid? That's a lot of baggage for Mark to take on."  
  
"Mark's used to baggage."  
  
"But a kid's different baggage."  
  
Joanne sat up in the bed some. "I think it could be good for Mark. Kids are a lot of fun, and that's what he needs. Mindless fun that only a couple of eight year olds can have. And trust me, Mark can relate to an eight-year-old. You used to call Roger an over grown kid." She gave her a soft smile.  
  
"I just don't want to see him screw this up. You know how he gets. At this point I think he's scared of commitment."  
  
"There's nothing to hold him back now." Joanne said sadly, not looking at her.  
  
"I know. I just know he still misses them. Especially him. I don't want to see him sabotage another relationship because of Roger."  
  
"Honeybear, Roger's gone. He has been for two years. Maybe Mark's ready to admit that to himself and move on with his life. God knows he deserves it."  
  
"I hope so. I really, really hope so." 


	4. 4

Legacy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." Mark said coming in the door and grabbing her around the waist pulling her in close for a kiss. Suddenly he stopped the kiss short and pulled back. "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry what?" Chelsea looked up, confused.  
  
"Well, is that okay? I mean to do, now that he's back and well here. Where he can see us?" Mark asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh God you're right! That's the last thing I want my eight-year-old seeing! Me kissing someone! Especially in New York. You know he's never been exposed to anything like that at all!" She laughed at him.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Honestly, I really don't know anything about kids. I've never really been around them, I mean since the time I wasn't one anymore." He could feel his cheeks getting hot.  
  
"It's okay. Really." She took him by the hand and led him into the living room. "Adam, come meet Mark."  
  
"Okay. Ew, ew, ew! I made it into Moltran's lair!"  
  
Chelsea couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Mark's face. "Video game." She explained to him as she sat them down on the couch. "So how are you?"  
  
"You mean since I talked to you this morning?" He grinned. "About the same. Kind of missed you though." He kissed her cheek. "I mean I see you everyday for ten straight days, and then nothing for a week."  
  
She laughed. "I know. I'm sorry. This was just my week to work four days, and with him being gone for so long, and school starting in just a few weeks I felt like I needed to spend some major time with him. But I did kind of miss you too." She kissed him.  
  
"Good." Mark told her between kisses, which then got deeper.  
  
"Ewwww. Teeth hockey!"  
  
The kiss broke apart. Mark felt himself immediately start to blush, but Chelsea just laughed. "The word is tonsil hockey Adam. If you're going to learn crude things from your cousins, learn them right."  
  
"Okay. Ewwww, tonsil hockey!" He started laughing.  
  
"Oh behave!" She grabbed him and pulled him onto her lap. "This is Mark. Mark this is Adam."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey. How ya doing." Mark said shaking his head. He hadn't remembered feeling this awkward in a long time.  
  
"So I told Mark we'd do something with him today. That okay with you?''  
  
"What are we gonna do?" He looked at Mark.  
  
"Um, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Go to a Yankee game."  
  
"Um, um, we don't have tickets, but I guess we could try a scalper or something. I'd have to get more money I guess."  
  
"Adam! He's kidding Mark." She turned back to Adam. "How about something that won't cost your first year's college tuition." She suggested.  
  
"Okay," He grinned. It was a devilish grin, Mark could tell that already. "How about we go roller blading?"  
  
"Um, I haven't roller bladed in about ten years, and unfortunately my blades are at my mom's house."  
  
"Your blades are still at grandma's too sweetie. How about something else. Mark? Any suggestions?"  
  
Think Mark, think. What else do little kids like? Food? Pizza? "How about we go for pizza?"  
  
"That sounds good." Chelsea smiled.  
  
"Depends. What do you get on yours?"  
  
Mark could tell he was being sized up. A lot hinged on this answer. Oh well, go with the truth. "Meat. You gotta have meat on a pizza. No veggies. Veggies do not belong on a pizza at all." Mark watched a small smile spread across Adam's face. Apparently he gave the correct answer.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Mark looked from Adam to Chelsea and back to Adam. He hadn't thought that far ahead. What did he used to do on Saturday nights? Back when he went out? Think Cohen. We went to bars and clubs. Well, that's definitely out. What else? Well, this could either fly or not, but give it a shot. "Well, they're showing a movie over in the park."  
  
"A movie? In a park?" Adam asked somewhat skeptically.  
  
"Well, it's kinda cool really. It's outdoors. They project it up on the side of a building. And cause your outside, you bring a blanket and lay on the ground and eat all the junk food and stuff that you brought."  
  
"What kind of movie?"  
  
"Well, you may not like it all that much, but the cool thing is, if you don't, that's okay. Because it's outside if you don't like it, you can play your game boy while it's going on, and no one will care."  
  
"Really?" He looked to his mother.  
  
"Sure." She told him.  
  
"Okay, as long as I can bring my game boy." He stood up. "And we get junk food."  
  
"Yeah, we can get junk food." Mark told him, and then quickly added, "um, if that's okay with your mom."  
  
Chelsea couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was all a test on Adam's part. And Mark was kinda cute, not knowing what to say to Adam. "I suppose. Now go clean your room up some, we have awhile before we have to go."  
  
"It is clean."  
  
"Let's go for cleaner. That big square thing with drawers is a dresser."  
  
"Really? What do you use that for?" Adam teased her.  
  
"Not that you can tell from your room, but for putting things in!" She gave him a playful smack on his butt. "Now go work on that room, or it's veggie pizza, and at the movie all you get is an apple an a book!"  
  
"A book? I'm going!" He took off for his room laughing.  
  
Mark couldn't help laughing at him. "So did I pass?" He asked Chelsea.  
  
She grinned at him. "I think so." She looked off towards his room before turning back to Mark. "So what do you think of him?"  
  
"He seems great. He's a real smart ass thought isn't he?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She agreed, smiling as she shook her head. "He's always got cocky comment, but not in a bad way. He just sort of tells it how it is. He makes me laugh all the time."  
  
"That's good. So going back to our original conversation, kissing you while he's around is okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's okay."  
  
"Good." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Mark wake up." Chelsea shook him while kissing his forehead.  
  
"I guess I fell asleep. What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and stretched as she sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Almost two. How was he?" She threw her legs over his lap.  
  
"Fine. He's a great kid, really. But he had a stomachache before he went to bed. I gave him some of the pink stuff in the bathroom."  
  
"What did he eat?"  
  
"Nothing unusual. We got pizza for dinner, with soda. And then ice cream. A pretzel at the park. Another soda. And then we had popcorn and microwave so'mores and soda with the movie."  
  
"Well no wonder he didn't feel good. I can't believe he ate all that. He knows he's not supposed to have soda with dinner. Or all that other crap."  
  
Mark got a guilty look on his face. "But he said you always get him a pretzel, and soda with pizza. And let him have ice cream and all that with a movie."  
  
She laughed. "He told you that huh? Sweetie, you got scammed! He knows he can't have all that and conned it out of you."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said still laughing. "However he and I are going to have a conversation tomorrow. But thank you so much for watching him. It was just crazy at work."  
  
"It was no problem. It was fun. We had a good time."  
  
"Well, I appreciate it, really." She kissed him.  
  
"How long are you going to have to work this extra shift?"  
  
"Well, luckily, it's only a half shift, and the nurse we are covering is only part time, so it's only for a couple of weeks till she's off medical leave. But it will be a nice bit of extra money. I'm going to just put it away till Christmas."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Yeah, I want to get him a new keyboard. The one he plays now is my old one, but it works, and was way easier than buying a piano or moving the one from my mom's."  
  
"He'll like that. He's really talented. Apparently in more ways than one I guess." He gave her a little smile. "You're not mad are you?"  
  
"At you? No, not at all. You didn't know any better. He did, but I guess that's what eight year olds do to unsuspecting babysitters." She laughed again. "I can't believe he conned you into all that!"  
  
"Come to think of it, every time he asked me for something he got that grin on his face. You know the one I mean?"  
  
"Oh yes. He gets that every time he's screwing with you. Just like his--, just like some people do." She looked down at her lap.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I know you were gonna say just like his father, and if you didn't because of me, don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
They sat there for a minute or two without talking before Mark spoke. "Does he ever ask about his dad?"  
  
"Yes, I mean he has in the past."  
  
"What do you tell him?"  
  
"That his dad was a great guy, who had a few problems and wouldn't have been able to take care of him. But that doesn't make him a bad person."  
  
"That's a pretty good answer." He told her, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"I hope so." She sat there for a second before squeezing his hand and standing up. "Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
  
  
********** "Mom?" Came the voice accompanying the knocking.  
  
"What baby?" Chelsea asked sleepily.  
  
"When are you guys getting up? I'm hungry."  
  
"I thought we had a deal. I thought you were gonna eat an apple when you got up on a Saturday to hold you over till I got up and made breakfast?"  
  
"I did. Two hours ago!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mark rolled over and pulled Chelsea closer to him. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.  
  
"9:47." Adam answered.  
  
"Sorry baby, I didn't know it was getting that late. I got home from work late last night and Mark and I sat up talking. I'll get up in a few minutes and make you waffles. Okay?"  
  
Adam made a face. "Okay, I guess."  
  
"What's the matter?" She rolled to look at him. "You love waffles."  
  
"No, I love grandma's waffles. Her's come out of a waffle thing, yours come out of the freezer and the toaster."  
  
Mark sat up, leaning on his elbow. "How about we have my kind of waffles. I'll make them."  
  
"What kind are yours?" Adam asked him.  
  
"The kind you get at the Life Café. Go get dressed, I'll take us out for breakfast."  
  
"Cool!" And he was gone, headed to his room.  
  
"You don't have to do that sweetie." Chelsea told him, running a finger along his chest.  
  
"Yes I do. I need coffee. Besides, Adam's right, your waffles come out of the freezer! I want real waffles!"  
  
"Oh you are so bad Cohen!" She smacked his arm.  
  
"But that's why you love me, cause I'm so bad!" He started to tickle her.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, stop!" She tried to fight him off. When he did stop a minute later she tried to catch her breath. "I do you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love you I think." She paused to look up at him. "That gonna scare you off? Woman with a kid who you've only known for a few months telling you she loves you?"  
  
Mark ran a finger down the side of her face, pushing a piece of hair away. "Nope. Not in the least. Makes me feel better."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Cause I love you too." He leaned in and started to kiss her. The kiss went on for a moment before Adams voice yelled down the hall to them.  
  
"I'm ready. And hungry."  
  
The kiss ended in giggles. "I guess we better get up." Mark told her.  
  
"I guess." She said hesitantly.  
  
"But first I'm gonna kiss you again, then tell you I love you again, then kiss you again. Then we can get up." And he did just that. 


	5. 5

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's amazing how much they help move you along.  
  
Legacy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Chelsea Curtis." She spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hey sweetie. Is everything all right? Did you get Adam okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, everything's fine."  
  
"Oh, okay. You just never call me at work so I was worried for a second." She gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"No, everything is fine. I just called to tell you we were at my place."  
  
"Your place? But you never take him there?"  
  
"I know, but I had some work to finish up that I could do here. I just wanted to let you know, in case you called and didn't find us at your apartment." Mark told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, don't sound so worried, there's nothing living in the fridge or under the couch that could bite him."  
  
"I know." She gave a little laugh, but Mark thought it sounded forced. "It's just, oh never mind. You guys have a good time. What's he doing?"  
  
"He's just playing with some stuff. Don't worry, he already finished his homework."  
  
"Oh, good. Okay, well I'm off at seven, so I'll be done in a few hours."  
  
"Good. Come over here. We'll make dinner. Plus I promised him we'd screen his film."  
  
"Film?"  
  
"Yeah." Mark laughed. "It should be interesting. I gave him a bunch of scrape footage. Stuff that had been cut out of other things. He's editing it together. So it'll be a little random, I'm sure. But he's having fun. Plus Maureen's coming over too."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
"Chels are you okay?" Mark asked her. He couldn't get past how odd she sounded.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned back toward the kitchen table where Adam was using his old editing machine, splicing random pieces of film together. "How you doing?"  
  
"I'm done!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. But it needs music."  
  
"Okay, you pick something off the CD's and I'll put it to music for you."  
  
"Okay. Where are your CD's?"  
  
"In the rack in the other bedroom." Mark pointed at the bedroom door.  
  
"Okay." Adam got up and walked into the room, followed by Mark. "Who's room is this?"  
  
Wow. That's a question that had never come up. Mark wasn't sure how to answer that. Now it wasn't anybody's room. It hadn't been for over two years now. But it was somebody's room. It was Roger's room. And it was Roger and Mimi's before it was just Roger's. It had taken over a year and an argument with Maureen before Mark started using it for anything beyond a shrine as she called it. So what do you call it now?  
  
He realized Adam was still looking at him. Staring at him with those intense green eyes. For some reason that child could almost bore into his soul with those eyes. He was waiting for an answer. "Well." Mark swallowed. Damn it! I thought you were okay with this stuff now Cohen. I thought you had moved on enough.  
  
"You okay Mark?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Then why do you look like you're gonna cry?"  
  
Mark got a small smile. God he liked this kid. He wiped at his eyes real quick. "This was Roger's room. He was my best friend. I just miss him is all."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"He died. About two years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And that was it. No prying. No questions.  
  
"Is it okay if I look at the CD's?"  
  
"Yeah. It's fine. Go ahead." Mark couldn't help but smile. God he was so much like Chelsea. So sweet, and smart. But yet there was something so not Chelsea about him sometimes. He knew at times that other side of him made her a little crazy, but not him. It didn't bother him. Not at all.  
  
"Cool guitars. Can I touch them?"  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"Why you got two of them?"  
  
"Well, they were Roger's. He was in a band. Actually, your mom used to sing with them sometimes."  
  
"Wow. Mommy said she sang in a band, but I didn't think it was a real band." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. They were a real band. I've got some footage around here somewhere. One of these days I should dig it out and show it to you."  
  
"Let's do it tonight!"  
  
"Maybe not. I don't know where it even is. It may be at work. I've got a few boxes of film at work."  
  
"Okay." He picked up the acoustic guitar and fingered the strings. "I want to learn to play the guitar. But Mom said I had to take piano now."  
  
"You want to learn some chords? I can teach you some. Roger taught me some. I can actually play some stuff. Not very well, but I know which strings are which. Come on, I'll show you." Mark picked up the fender and flipped on the amp. He sat on the edge of the bed with Adam across from him. "Okay, it's been awhile. Give me a minute to remember a few things." Mark played with the strings for a few minutes while Adam looked around.  
  
Mark had no idea they had been sitting there playing for as long as they were. He had gotten out the sheet music Roger had been using to teach him cords. Roger had started teaching him guitar not long after the three of them had moved into this apartment. He had gotten a new job. One that allowed him to afford luxuries. Like heat. So he was ready to move. They had been sitting on the couch in the loft the day he walked in and had told them he found a new apartment. Roger had just sat there and listened to him. All he said was "oh" then walked off into his and Mimi's room. Mimi had a devastated look on her face. Mark thought she was going to cry. She just looked at him with big sad eyes. "That's great Mark." She told him softly as she got up to follow Roger.  
  
Mark remembered just standing there for a moment. Totally confused. He thought they'd be happy. Actually, he thought they'd be thrilled. Heat. Hot water. No more Benny. He didn't get it. He walked over to the bedroom door. He could hear them talking in hushed tones. He stepped into the doorway. Roger was laying face down on the bed. Mimi was right next to him trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
"What?" Roger snapped at him.  
  
"Roger!" Mimi scolded him like he was a little kid.  
  
"Sorry. What?" He said again, only marginally nicer.  
  
"God sorry. If I had known moving was such an issue.."  
  
"It's not that Mark." Mimi started. "I mean we're happy for you. That you got that job and all.we just never expected this I guess."  
  
"Oh. But I thought you guys would be thrilled."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" Roger almost yelled at him before rolling back over away from him.  
  
"Fine! If it's that big a deal fine! I thought you might want to live somewhere with heat for a change! But if you guy really don't want to move out of this dump then fine! I'll save my money and spend it on space heaters and warmer clothes! Gezzz!" Mark spun around and stormed back into this room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
A moment later there was a sheepish knock at his bed room door. "Mark? Can I come in?" Roger asked not waiting for an answer. "Um.I, um.. I'm sorry okay. I, we, well mainly me and then because I thought it Mimi did too, so yeah, mainly me, but we thought you were moving out."  
  
"So did I, but apparently you two would rather freeze here."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Roger told him in a voice Mark seldom heard. "I mean we thought just you were moving out."  
  
Mark looked up at him. "You big dummy! You think I'd leave you here?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess."  
  
"Oh you are a loser Davis!" Mark told him, laughing at him.  
  
"But Mark, we can't afford a new apartment. Mimi and I can barely afford pills and food."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes at him. "You are so lame! I got a job remember? A good job? I got a new apartment. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I can't let you do that. You can't spend all your money on us. It's not right. It's not fair."  
  
"Will you stop worrying about it. It's okay. It's a nice place."  
  
"I can't let you do that Mark."  
  
"Really Mark. We can't." Mimi said from the doorway.  
  
Mark stood up and looked at her then at Roger. They were being stupid. Well, Roger was being stupid. And prideful. Mimi was just going along with him. "Fine. You want to stay here, and freeze, fine." He told Roger. "But I'm moving. Into my new two bedroom apartment. That has heat. And hot water. And a stove from this decade. And a bathroom that's not skanky. And washing machines in the basement so I don't have to go to the Laundromat!" He saw Mimi start to take interest as he started saying all that stuff. "And if you want to stay here like an idiot Roger because all of a sudden you got too much pride to take any help from me that's fine. But you know what, I'm moving," he walked toward the doorway. Mark gave a last look to Roger before he looked at Mimi. "Yep, I'm moving and I'm taking the TV, the ratty old couch, my dishes and you know what else I'm taking?" He asked him. He could tell Roger was getting mad again.  
  
"Fine take whatever you want!" Roger snapped at him.  
  
"Good I will! I'm taking the table, the coffeemaker, your girlfriend, the silverware, the towels."  
  
"What!" Roger yelled.  
  
Mark looked at Mimi. She had a small grin on her face. She knew what he was doing. "You heard me, the coffeemaker, the towels..."  
  
"The other part Cohen!" Roger yelled at him.  
  
"The part about the silverware?"  
  
Roger just glared at him.  
  
"Or the part about your girlfriend?"  
  
Roger still glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm taking your girlfriend." At that Mark scooped up all one hundred and ten pounds of Mimi and ran into the living room laughing.  
  
Suddenly Roger realized he was kidding. He started laughing and ran after him. Mark ran into Roger's room with a laughing Mimi. Roger lunged at them both, sending all three of them onto his bed. They all laid there laughing for a few minutes.  
  
"You two are crazy!" Mimi told them, getting up off the bed and walking out into the living room.  
  
After a moment Roger spoke. "I hate that you do stuff like this."  
  
"Get over it, it's no big deal. I would be spending the same amount of money on a place whether you moved in or not. Just get over it."  
  
"How can I ever repay you Mark? I can't. I never could."  
  
"I told you, don't worry about it. Besides you're my best friend."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to do something for you."  
  
Mark looked around the room as he thought. "Okay, you want to do something for me, how about this? First you promise to never, ever tickle me ever again."  
  
Roger laughed. "Yeah okay, I promise. What else?"  
  
"You promise to never make me eat your 'famous' Spaghetti - O Surprise ever again. As a matter of fact you promise to never make me eat anything that ends in the word surprise."  
  
"Deal. I hate cooking. I'm no good at it." He grinned that infamous Roger grin, his green eyes sparkling.  
  
"That much is obvious."  
  
"But there has got to be something else. Something big."  
  
Mark's eyes settled on the corner of the room. "Okay. Teach me how to play the guitar."  
  
Roger sat up. "Really? You really want to learn?"  
  
Mark couldn't get over how excited Roger was at this idea. He only sorta wanted to know before, but after this reaction, he really wanted to know. "Yeah. I'll pay the rent and you teach me guitar. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah, deal! Are you sure you don't want anything else?"  
  
"Not unless I can get Mimi out of this deal."  
  
Roger ignored that. "So I never cook again and teach you guitar. I can handle that. Because there is no way you could ever handle Mimi!" Roger laughed, lunging at Mark again. Already forgetting his promise to never tickle Mark again.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know I'd get a concert coming over here."  
  
Mark looked up. Maureen was standing in the bedroom doorway. "Hey. I was just showing him some stuff."  
  
"Hi Mo! Watch this!" Adam started to play something for her.  
  
"You keep playing. I got to help Maureen with something." Mark told him as he got up and walked into the living room with her.  
  
"You're teaching him guitar?" Maureen asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, not for long. As good as he is with music, he'll know more in a few weeks than Roger was ever able to teach me. And it took him over two years to teach me all I know!" Mark laughed. "So what do you need?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I need a picture. I few pictures maybe. I want to make something for Joanne for Christmas. Maybe something from that first year. I knew you'd have stuff she hadn't seen in a long time."  
  
"Okay, let me get the box. You'll have to go through it though. It's got a lot of pictures in it. I still haven't' organized them."  
  
He got her the box and she started going through them. Every now and then Mark would look at a few and then go do something else. Maureen knew it still hurt him a lot to look at a number of these pictures. She couldn't blame him. After awhile, Adam got tired of playing the guitar and came out to the dining room area.  
  
"You sounded pretty good." Mark told him.  
  
"I had to stop. My fingers hurt."  
  
"You get calluses after awhile and then it doesn't hurt." Mark told him from the kitchen where he was starting to cook some dinner. "Your mom should be home soon. Mo you want to eat with us?"  
  
"Sure. Mark these are a mess. One of these days, we're gonna put them all in order in a couple of books."  
  
"Whatcha doing Mo?"  
  
She looked up at him. He really was a great kid. Sweet, yet he did have a real mischievous side. He loved to tease her. He was fun thought. And so cute. With those intense green eyes. She was really happy he got along so well with Mark. That Mark had someone for his juvenile childish side to relate too. For years that had always been Roger's job. Oh well, at least this time it's an actual eight-year-old instead of an overgrown eight-year- old. "Just looking at pictures." She told him.  
  
He picked one up. "Is that you? Why are you dressed like a big dog?" He laughed.  
  
Maureen looked at the picture. "It's a groundhog and it was a metaphor."  
  
"What's a medapour?"  
  
Mark and Maureen laughed at him. "Never mind." She told him as he started picking through pictures. "Hey here's one of your mom Adam." She held up a picture.  
  
"Really? Let me see?" He came over to her side of the table, accompanied by Mark.  
  
"Uh huh. See. And there's Mark. Look how skinny he was! And that's me." She handed him the picture.  
  
"Wow, I forgot about that." Mark said.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Racing." Mark laughed. He looked at he picture Adam held. He had Maureen piggyback, Roger had Chelsea on his back and the bass player from the Hungarians had some other girl on his back. Mark remembered that day. They had all gone to hear the guys practice and afterward, gone to the park. Somehow they started screwing around and ended up having piggyback races. Roger kept winning. Even the time he raced with Mark on his back.  
  
"You look funny Mark." Adam told him.  
  
"You think he looks funny in that one, look at this one." Maureen handed him a picture of Mark when he was about ten years old.  
  
"Is that really you?"  
  
Mark looked over his shoulder. "Yes, that's really me." He went back into the kitchen just as Chelsea came in apartment door.  
  
"Hey." She gave Mark a kiss. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing?"  
  
"Hey Mom. Guess what? I made a film. And Mark's teaching me how to play the guitar. And look here's a picture of you."  
  
"Oh great. Can't wait to see that. I probably look terrific."  
  
"Oh please. Your skinny with incredible hair." Maureen told her.  
  
"What are you doing Mo?" She asked, looking at the mess of pictures on the table.  
  
"Looking for some pictures of me and Joanne. For Christmas. Unfortuneately, Mark's got such a mess, it's hard to find anything."  
  
"Mom look here's a picture of Mark when he was a little kid." He held up the photo. "And, hey-here's one of me. I don't remember that."  
  
Chelsea walked over to the table and looked at the picture Adam held. "That's not you Adam. I don't know who that is."  
  
Mark walked over. "Oh god, that's like me and Roger when we were ten. How did those get in there? God I was skinny and geeky looking back then."  
  
"Back then?" Maureen said sarcastically.  
  
Chelsea laughed as Adam took back the picture. "Are you sure? It sure looks like me."  
  
"No it doesn't. I don't think it looks like you at all." She took the picture from him and set them down on the pile. "Show me what you learned on the guitar." She ushered him towards the bedroom.  
  
Mark continued making dinner. "Mo you almost finished, or should we just eat in the living room?" He asked her. When she didn't respond he called to her again. "Mo?"  
  
She jumped a little when she heard Mark call her name. "Um, sorry." She started slapping the pictures back into the box. "I, uh, gotta go. These are fine. I gotta go."  
  
"I thought you were staying for dinner." He asked confused.  
  
"I forgot, I got to do something. I got to go." She finished dropping the rest of the pictures into the box, and grabbed the few she had already set aside. "Tell Chelsea and Adam I said goodbye. I got to go." She grabbed her jacket and purse and almost ran out the door.  
  
Well that was odd Mark thought, but then again, it is Maureen. At times she's just a little odd. He finished cooking dinner as he heard Adam start to show Chelsea what he had already learned on the guitar.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Maureen he's a big boy. Will you just let him live his life."  
  
"But Pookie! Don't you see it? It's right in front of our faces."  
  
"No it's not." Joanne kept going through her papers."  
  
"Yes it is! It has to be! How can you not see it?"  
  
Joanne slapped down the papers she was reading. "Maybe because I don't want to! Maybe because he doesn't want to! Maybe no one wants to! And you shouldn't either! It's not your place Maureen. Just let it be and stay away from it."  
  
"But what if--"  
  
"No! Just drop it. It's none of your business. Just leave him alone. He's happy. Really, really happy. And I don't' want you screwing with that. Do you understand me? Just leave him alone. Because if you say anything, a lot of people may never be able to forgive you. Including me. Just leave him alone!" 


	6. 6

A/N Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! It really helps! It's been fun having a non-angsty yet fun Mark!  
  
I'm going out of town and won't have computer access for almost a month, so I've decided to post the last three chapters so no one loses interest or has to wait for the ending. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks again for all the reviews I have received so far. Please let me know how you liked it once you've completed it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Ms. Jefferson, he won't give me any information. All he says is to tell you its Mark."  
  
"That's fine. Put him through." She waited for the call to be connected. "Hey, Mark."  
  
"Hey. What was with the third degree? Are you trying to avoid me too?"  
  
"What? No." Joanne laughed. "She's just new. Trying to make a good impression I think. So what's up?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. What did I do this time?" He asked her, somewhat disgusted.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Maureen. What else? The last time I talked to her was the middle of November. That was almost a month ago! I've been trying to get a hold of her for the last three weeks. I wanted her advice with something and to talk to her and she won't return my calls. What did I do? Why is she avoiding me?"  
  
Joanne sighed. "The one time she actually listens, she takes it to extremes! I swear. I'm sorry Mark."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Look we all know Maureen has 'issues' involving you." He started to say something but she kept going. "She's somewhat possessive of you. Well, maybe not as possessive anymore, maybe more like protective of you."  
  
"Great." He muttered.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. She's got an issue. You know how she is. I told her she had to just leave it be. I figured she could stew on it for awhile, then by the time she was ready to talk to you, she would have calmed down and not make a big scene. I'm the one that told her if she couldn't leave it be, then she needed to leave you alone for awhile. I'm sorry Mark. I had no idea she'd been avoiding you for a month. That's just so, not Maureen."  
  
"Well, what's her problem? Does this have something to do with Chelsea?"  
  
"Somewhat yes. Look, go over to our place tonight. You two need to talk. She'll be there, I promise. And I'll find a meeting or something to go to."  
  
"But what's it all about?"  
  
"Please Mark, just talk to her. You need to hear it from her. Okay? I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you. I don't think it's her's either, but if she doesn't, it's going to tear your friendship apart. Please."  
  
"Okay. Tonight. Bye Joanne."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Maureen heard the knocking and started walking to the door. "Pookie! Can't you find your key?" She started to unlock it. "I picked up Chinese food like you asked. But why did you want general's chicken, You never eat that. Mark does!" She opened the door. "Oh."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Joanne will be home soon. We're having dinner."  
  
"No you're not, she's the one that told me to come over tonight."  
  
"Oh." Maureen looked at the floor. "That explains the general's chicken."  
  
Mark walked past Maureen into the apartment. "What's going on Mo? Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not." She lied.  
  
"Not an academy award winning performance. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's nothing." She could feel she was losing her resolve.  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Mark.."  
  
"What's going on Mo? Does this have something to do with Chelsea?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Damn it Maureen! Tell me!"  
  
Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I just don't want to see you wasting your life over him anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Him!" She was crying hard now. "You've spent your whole life running after him. Taking care of him. Even now. He's gone Mark. Gone! Roger's dead and you can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Roger? Maureen what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you love her? Do you?"  
  
"Who? Chelsea? Yeah, I do." He told her, slightly meaner than he meant. He was just very confused at the moment.  
  
"Why? Why do you love her?"  
  
"Because I do. What do you care?"  
  
"You can't fall in love with someone because of him! You can't do it Mark! Not because of Roger. They won't bring him back!" She yelled at him, tears running down her face.  
  
"Maureen you're really starting to piss me off. What about Roger? What, are you jealous of Chelsea? Cause you need to get over it!"  
  
"No! You need to get over it! You can't spend the rest of your life trying to live Roger's! Roger is dead Mark! He's dead and he's not coming back!"  
  
"Maureen I'm gonna say this once!" He yelled at her. "Either you start explaining now, or I'm leaving!"  
  
She walked over to the desk and yanked open a drawer. She was crying so hard she was taking great big sobbing breaths. "This!" She slapped the envelope down on the table in front of him. "This is what I'm talking about!"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Chelsea opened her apartment door and walked in. Suddenly the living room light flicked on. She jumped before realizing it was Mark. "Hey sweetie. I didn't think you were coming over tonight. Is everything okay? Is Adam okay?"  
  
"He fine. He's at his sleepover."  
  
"Oh. Good. Then we get the whole place to ourselves." She grinned at him as she started to sit down next to him on the couch. Suddenly she felt the coldness between them. "Mark, what's wrong?"  
  
"Who's Adam's father?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Who's his father."  
  
"Just this guy I used to know, in Long Island. I thought that didn't matter." She started crying.  
  
"Chelsea I gotta know." He said quietly.  
  
"Why?" The tears were rolling down her face.  
  
"It was him wasn't it?"  
  
"Mark.."  
  
"It was. You were pregnant when you left. That's why you left. It was him."  
  
"No, I."  
  
"Chelsea tell me. Please." He pulled the envelope Maureen had given him out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
She took it. As she opened the envelope she started to cry harder. "Oh god Mark. I'm sorry. I never meant.. I'm sorry." She took the picture out of the envelope. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"So I'm right?"  
  
"Yes." She sobbed. "Roger was Adam's father."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
Chelsea sat on the floor in the dark wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
He pulled her close. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"What was I gonna do Mark? By the time I found out I was pregnant he was getting bad. Should I have waited for him to sober up? And then say what? Guess what Roger? We're gonna have a baby? Then what? Get jobs? How happy would he have been? God he couldn't support himself Mark, it's not like he could have taken care of me and baby. What would he have done? Stopped being in the band? Start bartending? And what about the drugs? He was getting involved in some serious stuff. I couldn't stop him! You couldn't stop him. A baby sure wasn't going to stop him, hell, that kind of pressure would have just pushed him into it deeper.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have. I know I should have. And I wanted to come back and tell him, but I was scarred. Scarred of what he would say. Scarred of what he would do. Scarred of how it would affect Adam. I didn't know what to do. The last I heard, he was a major junkie with a major habit. I didn't want Adam to know that. Can you understand? I did it for Adam. And for him too.  
  
"I mean I wish he could have known his son, but it only would have hurt them both. Can you see that? Both of them." She cried.  
  
Mark ran his fingers through her hair. He just held her for a few minutes. The tears running down his face. "Yes. You're right. But why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how." She wiped her eyes. "I didn't know what you would think. What you would do." She intertwined their fingers. "I was afraid it would be too much. I didn't want to lose you." She started crying again.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay Chels. You're not going to lose me."  
  
They sat there for awhile longer before Mark started to get up. She just watched him, expecting him to leave. To walk out the door and out of her life.  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
As they laid there in the darkness, Mark kept running his fingers through her hair. She held onto him tightly, afraid if she let go of him he might disappear. "Mark?" She finally said softly.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"I'm sorry. For not telling you. Either of you."  
  
"I know. It was probably the best thing at the time. It's okay." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry for keeping it from you. For not telling you now. I didn't mean to keep any secrets from you. I just didn't know how to tell you until now."  
  
"I know. It's okay. Really." He kissed her again. "But you don't have any more big secrets right? I mean your not going to tell me you were a guy once or anything right?"  
  
"No." She let out a small laugh, glad the tension between them had dissipated. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything. I don't have any big secrets."  
  
"I know that." She paused, a moment. "How did you know? How did you figure it out?"  
  
"I didn't. Maureen did. I guess it was the picture. And she did the math. That's why she's been avoiding me for the past few weeks. But don't get mad at her."  
  
"I'm not. I'm glad you know. Really I am. It's like a huge weight is lifted. In the back of my mind I think I was always afraid you would figure it out."  
  
"I might have, someday. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out already. I think right now, my brain didn't want to think about all that. I mean there was always something about him. The way Adam moves. The intense way he looks at you with those green eyes. That wise cracking lay it all out there but give you a hard time first just for laughs attitude of his. It's all Roger. I think that's why we get along so well. He really is a mini Roger at times. Especially with music."  
  
"You know, that was always the thing I figured would give me away. That's why I always steered him away from guitars." She let out a small laugh. "You were the last person I ever worried about putting a guitar in his hands."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad!"  
  
"No, I don't mean that. I just mean."  
  
"Relax, I'm just kidding. But even that night with the guitar I didn't see it. I mean you sang and played piano, I just figured he got it from you. But is that why you were always kinda funny about taking him over to my apartment?"  
  
"Yes. I was afraid you'd have a better chance of realizing it there."  
  
"I can see that. I mean let's face it, Maureen still calls his room a shrine, even though I have other stuff in there. I just haven't gotten around to getting rid of a lot of his stuff yet."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."  
  
"It's okay. I love you Chelsea."  
  
"I love you too Mark." 


	7. 7

Legacy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Mom! Wake up! It's Christmas! Come on Mark!" Adam banged on the bedroom door as he yelled.  
  
"What time is it?" Mark groaned.  
  
"7:01" She laughed. "I told him he had to stay in bed till seven."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Come here Adam." She called to him. "Merry Christmas baby!" She told him as she hugged him.  
  
"Merry Christmas! Now get up!"  
  
"It's too early. Go back to bed." Mark grumbled.  
  
"No Mark you gotta get up! It's Christmas!"  
  
"It's early, that's what it is." He teased him. "And I'm Jewish. So I get to sleep in." He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.  
  
Adam gave Chelsea a look and she nodded her head. Just then he launched himself onto the bed, diving at Mark, starting to tickle him. "You gotta get up Mark! You gotta! Wait till you see all the stuff out there!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm getting up!" He laughed as he grabbed Adam, pinning him to the bed and tickling him back.  
  
"I'll go make coffee." Chelsea told them, getting up. "Besides, we have to leave here by eleven to get to my parent's for dinner." She got the coffee as Adam dragged Mark out to the living room. He started digging through boxes, showing Mark which presents belonged to who.  
  
"Okay, settle down. We are going to do this in an orderly fashion. Got it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Whatever mom!" He grinned.  
  
While Adam handed out the stockings, she started cinnamon rolls. By the time the rolls and the coffee were ready, Adam was about to explode. "Okay, we can start." She sat down on the couch as she handed Mark, who was sitting on the floor with Adam a cinnamon roll. Adam ripped into his first package toward the front of the tree. After another, Chelsea made him find one for her and Mark.  
  
"Here Mom, this one's for you from Mark." He handed her the blue box with the green ribbon on it. "Open it!"  
  
"I am Adam. Relax!" She laughed at him while glancing at Mark who had a small grin on his face. "Let's see." She pulled the paper off the box. "It's a ." She opened the box. "A coffee cup. You got me a coffee cup?" She asked him, holding up the plain blue coffee mug.  
  
"Well yeah, I thought you could use an extra one." He grinned.  
  
Adam opened up another gift, before handing Chelsea shoebox size gift from Mark. She ripped the blue paper and green ribbon, opening up the box to find another coffee cup.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you had a pair." He told her, still grinning.  
  
"You're very odd Mr. Cohen." She laughed, somewhat confused. "Okay, Adam you can open the big one, from me."  
  
Pieces of paper and ribbon went flying as he tore into the package. "Oh wow! A keyboard! This is so much cooler than your old one! And way better than just a boring old piano! Thanks Mom." He hugged her.  
  
"Your welcome baby." She grinned. They watched Mark open up his gift of two DVD's from Adam.  
  
"Great! Two of my favorites."  
  
"Can I watch them?" Adam asked. "I've never seen either of those."  
  
"No!" Both Chelsea and Mark told him at the same time, before breaking out into a laugh. "Give your mom the one over there Adam." Mark told him, still grinning and holding the NC-17 rated movies.  
  
Chelsea opened up the box to find another coffee cup. "I'm detecting a pattern here." She laughed. She did think it was odd. She could tell they were a set of coffee cups. She couldn't begin to imagine why Mark would get her coffee cups, and then split them up like that too. Maybe they did stuff like that for Hanukkah. Who knew? She didn't really care if he got her anything, she was just happy to have him there. "What's left?"  
  
"A big one for me, and a small one for you. Both of them are from Mark." He told her.  
  
"Open yours up Adam." Mark told him, as he grinned at Chelsea. Adam lifted the box some.  
  
"It's not very heavy. I don't know what it is." He said as he ripped the paper off the box. "Oh wow! My own guitar!"  
  
"Yeah, you were doing so good I figured you needed one of your own. And Roger's old acoustic is too big for you, so I though you'd do even better on a smaller one."  
  
"Wow thanks Mark!" Adam hugged him. "I love it."  
  
"That was so sweet of you to get him that." Chelsea told him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"But you still have to practice piano. And do your homework first."  
  
"Yeah," Adam laughed, "okay."  
  
"Someday, when you outgrow it, I'll give you the full size acoustic. When you're big enough for it."  
  
Chelsea just watched them. She knew how much Roger's guitars' meant to Mark. And here he was promising one of them to Adam. She was almost ready to cry.  
  
"Here Mom, here's the last one, it's from Mark." Adam broke into her thoughts as he handed her another box, this one wrapped in red paper.  
  
"Oh, okay." She pulled the paper away and lifted the lid off the box, laughing as she saw what was inside it. "Well, now we have a matching set of four!"  
  
"Look inside the cup." Mark told her as he scooted closer to her on the floor. He kept talking as he watched. "After the video store, we went for coffee. I asked you to go get coffee. I never do stuff like that." She picked up the cup and turned it over as the little velvet box came out.  
  
"Oh Mark." She said softly.  
  
"Open it." He moved up on the couch next to her.  
  
Slowly she lifted the lid, exposing the ring inside. "Oh my god. Oh my god!"  
  
"Chelsea, I love you. And I love Adam. Really. And I want to marry you. Please?" He expected his voice to crack from nervousness as he spoke, but for once in his life, it came out strong, with out any stutter or anything.  
  
"Oh my god Mark!"  
  
"Well?" Adam yelled.  
  
Mark laughed. "Yeah, well?"  
  
"Yes I'll marry you." She threw her arms around his neck. "God yes. I love you Mark."  
  
"I love you too Chelsea." He told her, kissing her.  
  
"Cool! Does this mean Mark's gonna move in here all the time?"  
  
"Yes, it means Mark's going to be here, all the time." Just then the phone rang and Adam got up to answer it.  
  
When he was gone, Mark leaned in closer to her and helped her put the ring on. "Hey." He whispered. "I want you to know something."  
  
"What?" She asked him, still somewhat amazed.  
  
"I love you. I really do. And I want you to know that I bought that before we ever had that conversation two weeks ago. About Adam and Roger. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"Oh god Mark. I love you. I really, really do." She kissed him again. Just then they realized Adam was telling whoever was on the phone that they were getting married and Mark was going to be living there all the time. She had to laugh as they heard Maureen's voice screaming out of the phone from all the way over on the couch. As Mark got up to talk to her, Chelsea just watched them. Mark took the phone from Adam and put him into a headlock in one easy move. She realized he really did love both her and her son.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it's a good thing your brother drove us back," Mark said as he opened the apartment door. "We never would have been able to get all this stuff back on the train."  
  
"Yeah! We made out good this year!"  
  
"Adam! That is not the point of Christmas." Chelsea told him, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh, come on Mom, you know I'm kidding."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, he's kidding." Mark laughed as he helped Adam carry all his presents into his room.  
  
Chelsea watched them walk away. She loved seeing them together. And Mark wanted to marry her. Her and Adam. He would finally have a father. Why that thought thrilled her beyond belief, it also made her sad at the same time. All that was going through her mind. Finally she heard Mark talking to her. "I'm sorry. What sweetie?"  
  
"I said what are you doing?"  
  
"Um, just thinking."  
  
"Oh." He pulled her onto his lap in the armchair, kissing her. "Did you have a good Christmas?"  
  
"Yes." She kissed him. "It was wonderful. And you're wonderful. I love you Mark."  
  
"Good." He kissed her again then just watched her. She was sort of staring off into space. "Chels, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. But I think I could be better." She got up off his lap and walked over to the hallway. "Adam, come here. I want to talk to you."  
  
Mark watched her. He wasn't sure if she was upset or what.  
  
"Yeah?" Adam said, walking into the room.  
  
"Sit down a minute. I have to tell you something." She pulled him down onto the couch with her.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I swear!"  
  
"No, sweetie, you're not in trouble." She almost laughed, but not quite. Chelsea looked at Mark for a little support, but he had no idea what she was doing and she could tell that from his expression. "I need to tell you something. It's about your dad."  
  
Mark's head shot up. What was she doing?  
  
Adam sat there patiently waiting for her to continue. Mark had just about jumped out of her chair as she said that. Chelsea took a deep breath. "Remember what I told you about your dad?"  
  
"Uh huh. You said he couldn't take care of us, but that didn't make him a bad person."  
  
"Right. Actually he was a really nice person. He was a musician. A guitar player in a band. And he wrote songs. He wasn't perfect by a long shot. He did a lot of drugs, which was bad, and he had a lot of problems, but he was still a really great guy. You understand?" Adam nodded. "Okay. Well, you need to know this. I mean you should know this. He was your father, and I want you to know about him."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
Chelsea looked at Mark then back to Adam. "His name was Roger. Roger Davis. And he was Mark's best friend."  
  
"You mean the guy who used to live with Mark? The one who's guitar I been playing? That's my dad?" He asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Yes. He was your dad. And I'm sorry you never knew him. I never even told him you were born. And that's my fault, so I don't want you getting mad at him, because he didn't do anything. He just never knew. I should have told him, but I didn't. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I never told him. I'm sorry you never got to meet him, and I'm very sorry he never got to meet you."  
  
"It's okay Mom. Don't cry."  
  
"But I want you to know about him. Okay? I want you to know what ever you want. And Mark can tell you. Mark knows everything about him." She was sobbing by this point. "Mark can tell you how you look like him, and talk like him, and smart mouth like him, and play guitar like him. Mark can tell you anything you want to know. Okay baby? You just ask him. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah Mommy." He said, hugging her.  
  
Mark had the feeling Adam was getting a little freaked out, Chelsea being all up set and all, when he realized he had tears running down his face as well. Great, he thought, now we're probably both freaking the kid out. He wiped his face. Pull it together Cohen. Just because she wants you to tell her son everything about his father is no reason to bawl like a baby.  
  
Adam turned to Mark. "You really knew my dad?"  
  
"Yeah, I really knew your dad." Mark felt his face form into a smile. He got up from the chair and walked over to join them on the couch. "He was my best friend. Pretty much my whole life. Since younger than you are. And he was a great guy. And if he had know about you, he would have really liked you." Of course that would have been after he returned from where ever he ran away to that time Mark thought. No, Chelsea had been right in not telling Roger. At least then. It would have either sent him packing, or heavier into the drugs. Later, after he was clean and had his life more together would have been different. Unfortunately, Roger ran out of "later's." "But your mom was right, when you were born, he wouldn't have been able to take care of you, and then she just didn't know where to find him, or that he had stopped taking drugs or fixed his life some. But if he had, he would have really, really loved you."  
  
"That's cool." Adam nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is. It really, really is." Chelsea smiled through the tears that were still running down her face. She pulled Mark and Adam into a hug. "It really is. 


	8. 8

Legacy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Okay, we got more ice. Now can we leave Mom?" Mark asked her.  
  
"Did you put it in the freezer?"  
  
"No it's in the oven."  
  
"Mark! Will you behave! Oh, I have a million things to do. And your Aunt's not here yet. She promised to help me. And where is your sister?"  
  
"Out on the deck talking to Chelsea. I'll send her in on my way out." Mark walked out the back door. He stepped up behind Chelsea and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck a few times before looking up at his sister. "Mom wants you. She's flipping out."  
  
"I wish you guys weren't going to so much trouble." Chelsea told her.  
  
"Trouble? Mark's finally getting married. My mother is thrilled beyond belief. I had to restrain her just to get her to pull back some on what she wanted to do!" Cindy laughed.  
  
"Okay, so how long do these shower things last? I've never been to one before?"  
  
Cindy and Chelsea just looked at him and laughed. "Really? Never been to one before huh Mark?" Cindy teased him. "That's because they are for women." She rolled her eyes at her baby brother.  
  
"Just a couple of hours sweetie." Chelsea told him.  
  
"Okay. Adam and I are going to take off. We'll be back later."  
  
"Sure you don't want to take my kids with you?" She grinned.  
  
"Not a chance in hell." Mark teased her. "Besides, I got something to do." He looked at Chelsea. "You sure you're okay with this?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I think it's a good idea. It will be good for all of you." She called Adam over and kissed them both goodbye.  
  
Mark climbed into his mother's car and started it.  
  
"You sure you know how to drive a car Mark?" He teased.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's just I never seen you do it before."  
  
"Just put your seat belt on."  
  
"Do I need a crash helmet?" He grinned at Mark, who was backing down the driveway. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"You'll see in a few minutes." They drove in silence for the couple of blocks distance. "Okay, we're here."  
  
"Were are we?"  
  
"I want you to meet some people." Mark turned off the car and they climbed out. As they walked up the front steps the front door opened and a young woman stepped out. "Hey Dizz."  
  
"Mark Cohen, no one has called me that in like 15 years! I'm not some ten year old anymore!" She threw her arms around him.  
  
"You'll always be ten to me." He told her, hugging her back. "Your mom okay?"  
  
"Thrilled to death." She grinned as she held the front door open for them. Her eyes traveled down to Adam as he came in the door. "Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Dizz, this is Adam. Adam this is Dizz."  
  
"Desiree."  
  
"Well, yeah, but we used to call her Dizzy Desiree, which eventually got shortened down to just Dizz."  
  
"Hi." He said again, somewhat shyly.  
  
"Mark!"  
  
He looked up to see the other three people come into the room. The woman hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you. Thank you so much." She told him with tears in her eyes. The man just silently shook his hand, nodding the whole time.  
  
"Hey Marky." The other woman said to him, also hugging him. "You look good. Real good." She was about to say much better than last time I saw you, but she cut her words short.  
  
"So do you Megan." When she finally broke the hug, they all just stood there for a second, feeling awkward.  
  
"Why don't we sit down." The man said.  
  
They all moved the rest of the way into the living room. Mark realized Adam had gotten very shy and quiet. He put one arm around his shoulders and pulled him along side him as they sat down. "Well, this is Adam."  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you Adam." The woman said, with tears still in her eyes. The man sitting next to her just kept nodding his head, never taking his eyes off of Adam.  
  
"Adam," Mark began. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Davis. They are Roger's mom and dad. They're your grandparents." He told him, watching him closely. He wasn't sure what Adam's reaction would be to all this today.  
  
Adam looked from Mark to the couple on the couch then back to Mark. "I got grandparents?" He asked, somewhat amazed.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah you do." Mark let out a slight laugh. "And this is Megan. She and Dizz are your aunts."  
  
Adam looked around again before turning back to Mark. "Really?"  
  
"Yes really." Megan told him smiling. "Your dad was my little brother."  
  
"And my big brother." Dizz added. "And we knew Mark when he was little too." She told him, trying to make him more comfortable. She could tell he was a little nervous. "They used to let me hang out with them. They took me everywhere with them when we were little."  
  
"We never let you. And we never took you." Mark told her. "You used to just follow us everywhere." He turned back to Adam. "You know your Aunt Dizz once pushed me off the garage roof and broke my arm." He laughed.  
  
"I did not push you!" She laughed.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Well, none of you should have been on the garage roof." Mrs. Davis told them before turning back to Adam. She shook her head. "I just can't get over how much he looks like Roger at that age. And those eyes." She started wiping at the tears that were forming in her own green eyes.  
  
"Is she crying cause of me?" Adam whispered to Mark.  
  
"Yeah, sort of." Mark told him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Adam said to her. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"Oh sweetie!" She smiled. "No you didn't make me cry. I just miss your daddy. A lot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I just hug you for a minute?" She asked him.  
  
"I guess." He walked over to her somewhat hesitantly. Mrs. Davis scooped him up and started squeezing him.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
The elevator doors opened and Maureen, Joanne and Adam got on. Adam was carrying a teddy bear. "Six please." Joanne said to the nurse in front of the elevator buttons.  
  
When they reached their floor, they got out and started down the hall. Adam, who was very excited, was already about ten feet ahead of them and kept turning around trying to make them hurry up.  
  
"Relax Adam." Joanne laughed at him. "They aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Here it is." Maureen said. "Now I know you're excited, but remember, we need to be a little quite. And slow down some."  
  
"Mommy!" He rushed at he bed. So much for that Maureen thought as they all walked in. Chelsea was sitting up in the bed holding the baby, and Mark was standing right next to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie!"  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Mark grinned.  
  
"You want to see you baby brother?"  
  
"Uh huh!" He walked over to the bed. "He sure is little. Was I that little?"  
  
"Yep." She grinned at him.  
  
"Can I hold him?" He looked up at her with those big green eyes.  
  
"I suppose." Chelsea told him. "Go sit down." He went over to the chair and sat as Mark brought over the baby. Just then the door opened and in walked Mark's mom and sister.  
  
"Oh there he is!" She squealed.  
  
"Hi Mom." Mark kissed her briefly as she blew by him on her way to the baby. "Hey Cin. I thought you said Dad was coming with you?"  
  
"He did. He's looking for 'reasonable' parking rates. Which means he may get here by the time they discharge you." Cindy joked. "Chelsea you look great all thing considered."  
  
"Thanks, I think." She laughed.  
  
"Oh he's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful!" Mark's mom cooed.  
  
"She's right." Cindy agreed. "So what do you think Adam? He a keeper?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He laughed, knowing she was teasing him.  
  
"Adam let your grandmother hold him before she explodes." Chelsea told him. Adam laughed again and got up out of the chair as she took the baby from him.  
  
"He's just so sweet! And smells so good! I just love him!" She babbled on.  
  
"She said the same thing over all three of my kids, but she's right. He is sweet looking." Cindy told them.  
  
"So what's his name?" Maureen asked from the corner of the room where she and Joanne had moved when Mark's mom came bursting in.  
  
Adam was standing next to Mark's mom, the baby's fingers wrapped around one of his. "His name's Roger, cause of my dad, and cause he was Mark's best friend, but my dad too. But Mark's my dad now." He told them all matter a factly.  
  
"Wow, that's so sweet." Maureen whispered softly to Joanne.  
  
"Yes, it is. Very sweet." Joanne agreed, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Mark and Chelsea just smiled as they looked on watching his mother cooing over the baby and watching Adam gently play with the little hand of his baby brother, Roger Cohen.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now that it's done, please let me know what your final thoughts were. This is the first multi chapter fic that I've completed.  
  
Thanks again. 


End file.
